Luke's Dream
by SnakeGirl101
Summary: Luke is 7 and his mother is having another episode. He dreams of a life with a normal mother and a loving father. The fate thought that he deserved the chants to know what it's like to have these thing granted the family a second chants. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Luke's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING **

**Summary: Luke is 7 and his mother is having an episode. He dreams of a life with a normal mother and a loving father. The fate thought that he deserved the chants to know this thing granted the family a second chants. **

**I know really short but it is only the Prologue.**

**Luke's POV**

I was in the closet while my mommy was having one of her episodes. I hate these times; she scares me; I wonder if this was normal for mommy to do. My friend's mommies never did anything like this, but they had a daddy too. Seth's daddy was away a lot, but his mommy loves him. Mommy's are supposed to love their kids, so why not my mommy? And daddies should play with their kids, but my daddy left me with mommy. My biggest dream was to have a normal mommy that loved me and a daddy that was there to play with me.

_Clash! _The sound of something being hurled across a room made me close my eyes tight. Why does mommy have to be so scary, with glowing eyes, yelling, and shaking me? When I opened my eyes, I was in a big room I've never seen before, but that's not the weirdest part, there was a strange man looking down at me.

**A/N: where Luke and who is the strange man? I'll update as soon a possible. **


	2. Chapter 2 You're Who

**Chapter 2: You're who?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

**Summary: Luke is 7 and his mother is having another episode. He dreams of a life with a normal mother and a loving father. The fate thought that he deserved the chants to know this thing granted the family a second chants.**

**NO BETA!**

**Luke's POV**

"Hay, Luke did you have another bad dream." A man said out of no ware.

The man spoke softly to me; his voice was so come and caring that most of my fear melted away. The key word was _most,_ for I learned that even the nicest of people can be monsters. For example when I was 5 and my babysitter that was really nice at first and then she tried to kill with a piece of chicken, don't ask. So I was nerves about this man that was in a strange room that was not mine that I've never seen before. I also didn't know how I got from my closet hiding from my mom to here. The strange man had salt and pepper hair and crystal blue eyes that are identical to mine. His face reminded me of an elf that I read about in a story book in school, but he looked as if he really was concerned about me, like my friend's dads looked at them, I wish I had a dad.

The room was really nice though way cooler than mine it looked like the way I'd decorate my room if I could. The room was warm, clean, and really big with a clear snake theme going on, the walls where light green with lots of pictures of cool looking snakes. The bed was big and soft with a warm snakes blanket and nightstand on both side with snake lamps and a window behind the bed. A large chest was on one wall with toys spilling out, and another window above it. On the other wall where a pair of real green snake in a hug terrarium, they looked like garter snakes' cool. Across from the bed where two doors one I assumed was the closet and the other a door out. The carpet was dark green that cover most of the room. This was the kind of room I wished I had.

"Luke, are you ok?" the man ask me.

_"How does this stranger know my name?"_ I thought franticly.

"Yay I'm fine" I lied.

The strange mad did not seem to believe me though. The whole time I was looking around the room for a way to escape if he turns out to a monster after all. I was so confused and caught up in my own thoughts that I barely hear the man tell me breakfast was ready and to come down when I was done getting driest. When the man left I jumped out of bed and started exploring first I when to the closet and found some jeans and a blue long sleeve t-shirt seeing as its winter. I then decided to venter out of the room and find where the elf man said breakfast was. The hallway was lined with pictures that where placed too high for me to see, the walls where a muster yellow and a long carpet with a flower design on, which lead to a set of stares; it was lit by lights on the sealing. On the opposites side was a large window, there were two doors on the left and three on the right one leading from the room I just came from. As I headed down stares I heard the man's voices talking to someone

"Luke looked at me as if he didn't even know me May, let alone that I'm his dad"

_"Whoa what the elf man is my dad!" _I thought

"I'm shore he just wasn't completely awake and there's nothing to worry about Hermes" said a voice that sounds like mom but calmer.

As I turn the corner I see the man Hermes I guess his names is and my mom but she looks different like one of my friend's moms. No crazy glazed eyes or frizzy hair, instead her hair is strait blond and in a ponytail, her eyes a clear blue and she has this cam genteel air about her. Then both of them see me and for a slit second I think mom will go into to an episode then she gives be a loving smile and all I can only think of two words to say.

"Mom? Dad?"

AN: Cliff hanger well that's all for now. I'm looking for a new beta so if anyone can help it would be much appeased. When I get a beta and I'll fix this chapter and repost it. I'm not shore what should happen next so if anyone has an idea tell me and I'll give you credit if I use your idea.


End file.
